Now Why Would I Want That?
by dArkliTe-sPirit
Summary: A brief story about my winter break...involving my Bionicles...


Based on the fact that some people seem to keep wishing their BIONICLE sets were alive. As stated in the title, now why would I want that that?

I don't own BIONICLE, but I own my sets. The title will make sense once you finish.

* * *

I am arachnophobic. 

I am scared to death of spiders. Tarantulas, wolf spiders, even Daddy Long-legs scare me (even though they can't do anything to me). I hate the way they move, I hate the eight eyes, I hate everything about them! I don't have a reason for it, I just do! Don't ask again, ok?

Which makes it all the more ironic that I have all the Visorak sets and Vezon and Fenrakk. What can I say? I love BIONICLE. Still…I guess I was asking for it.

It started during winter break, after I finished repainting – er, I mean, touching up my MOC. He is, of course, a Matoran Hordika. What, did you really think it was going to be a spider? Read the first sentence! Anyways, it was kinda late. Tomorrow was my favorite day of the week – Thursday. Why Thursday? I love CSI:, ok? Will you stop asking questions, please?

So, I set the MOC back on its shelf, next to the Visorak and Vezon and Fenrakk. I don't really have a reason to set them out, I just do. I went about my nightly rounds of telling everyone – and by that, I mean my entire BIONICLE collection – good night.

For the record, no, I'm not obsessed with BIONICLES… I just treat inanimate objects like they're real, just in case they really are. It's also why I leave out a glass of milk each night in case they get thirsty. What do you mean you don't do that? What if your sets get thirsty and then they can get a drink? When you wake up, they're going to attack you! I swear!

Anyhow, so after I set out the milk, I went to bed. Sounds average, right? Well, it was, I suppose.

The next, morning, though, wasn't.

When I woke up, I saw green, lots of green. At first, I wondered if I had sleepwalked and ended up in the basement (a.k.a. my brother's room…long story). I looked down, and saw I was still sleeping on my bed, so the only logical possibility was crossed out. Well, yes, there were other logical possibilities I guess, but do we really want to get into them? I doubt it.

As I woke up even more, I noticed that the green looked like string, and it covered my ceiling. I stood up on my bed to get a better glimpse – and realized it was webbing. Lots and lots of webbing, almost like from Web of Shadows. Naturally, being an arachnophobic, I shrieked, and made the stupid clichéd mistake of looking down. No, I wasn't that high up. I just saw seven spider-like things staring at me (with poor Vezon being dragged on the ground by his chain). At that point, all common sense was abandoned and I screamed rather loudly, grabbing my Biology book from the side of my bed (all 10, 461 pages…and the teacher makes us bring it in every Wednesday) and threw it at the gathering of the spiders. Most of the Visorak and Fenrakk moved out of the way, but not Boggarak. He was too slow, I guess, and was mercilessly crushed under the heavy textbook. One of his legs, though, stuck out slightly, twitching.

"Sorry," I hastily apologized, jumping off my bed and through the doorway. It was almost too convenient, how close the bed was to the doorway. I ran through the kitchen, into the living room and jumped onto the couch, trying to rationalize actually seeing the sets alive. Yes, I had no doubts they were alive, but I figured it'd be like Toy Story, where people actually never **see** the toys move, you know?

"I was dreaming. I had to have been dreaming. I was just waking up, and…dreamed while I was awake." Interesting explanation, huh? It's the most random, illogical reason possible, now that I think about it. Even I knew then that made no sense. Well, it didn't really matter. About five seconds later, I spied something scuttling across the kitchen floor, under the table. I didn't hesitate, grabbing a magazine and rolling it up. What if it was a Daddy Long-leg? I still hadn't quite accepted the idea that my BIONICLE spiders were alive.

Finally, it scuttled out from under the kitchen table, and I could see it. It was Fenrakk, with Vezon clinging onto his neck and shouting, "No, stop!" It was a valiant effort, but Fenrakk ignored him, instead walking all the way to the couch before stopping. He made a series of hissing sounds, ending with a questioning sound and tilting his head. He was asking a question, I guessed.

"Welll…" I started. I then threw Vezon a 'look'. You know, the kind the Turaga probably would throw Nokama if they just encountered a strange written language scribbled on a wall in their Koro. Yeah, that look. Vezon got the hint and cleared his throat, asking Fenrakk to repeat what he said. The spider did so.

"He, uh, he wants to know if you're alright. He says you seemed rather scared." I must say, I was impressed; Vezon actually seemed semi-sane. Huh. Maybe the guys at BIONICLE just make him look completely insane. That idea, though, was shot down when he started yelling at the Mask of Life to "shut up and go to Karzahni! I'm trying to talk here!" He turned back to me and smiled…sweetly.

Ok, not sweetly. Maybe if he had been a Matoran, it would've looked sweet. On him, a Piraka, it just looked sadistic. I knew he meant well, though. Fenrakk, though, I wasn't sure. The spider Lego set crouched down – and jumped upwards, Vezon shouting at him. He didn't land completely on the couch, just his front legs did and his hind legs were scrabbling to get the rest of him up.

Understandably, I once more screamed (my throat was getting really sore) and jumped off the couch, into my parents' bedroom. Seeing as no one was there, and the bathroom door was open, I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

I didn't notice it at first, but the lights were already on. When I did notice, I started to feel sick; were the spiders in here? Or worse, Roodaka and Sidorak? I heard small voices coming from the bathtub and peered in.

Talking there were the Toa Hordika and my OC, Io Hordika. They noticed my shadow, I guess, because they all looked up simultaneously. Matau Hordika waved enthusiastically. I myself blushed. "S-sorry if I interrupted. I-well-"

"You want to know what's going on," Io Hordika finished. I was surprised he knew; he wasn't a mind reader as far as I knew. Using the Rahkshi staff I made him, he managed to pole-vault to the bathtub rim (with a little difficulty; it was a high rim and he had only a little staff). I kneeled down so we were eye-to-eye. Everyone else went back to talking, and I could overhear a few things. They were talking about how to stop the Visorak (thank goodness!).

"So, Io, what's going on here?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want any more nasty surprises.

"I'm not quite sure. This morning, though, I woke up and, all around me, everyone else was moving. We were quite worried, seeing all the villains moving. Before you ask, the other Toa, Rahaga, Matoran, and Turaga are dealing with the Piraka, Makuta, the Rahkshi, the Bohrok, Cahdok, Gahdok, the Bohrok-Kal, and a few miscellaneous rahi." Io Hordika raised an eyebrow. "And did I mention Nidhiki, Krekka, and Aspen?" I bushed; Aspen was another OC of mine, a villian with a rather complicated story that I'd rather not get into right now.

"What can I say? Bad guys are cool," I replied. Really, they are. I've never been sure why. Probably because there's never a dull moment. Still… "Erm…about those Visorak-"

"They multiplied. We don't know about them yet." Io sighed, sitting down.

"So, I'll be in here for a while." I sat down as well, leaning against the tub wall. Sooner or later, Mom would find out...great.

"Yup."

There was a pause between us, Io fiddling with his staff.

"Can you look over my government report for me?"

**End**


End file.
